


The Affair

by hellotherebilly



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, ChizelBuff, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Marley - Freeform, Sex, Tanisha - Freeform, Tianna - Freeform, homophobic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellotherebilly/pseuds/hellotherebilly
Summary: Tanisha came home expecting to be greeted by her boyfriend but what shes sees instead will blow your mind.





	The Affair

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored.

"I love you." Tanisha said as she ended the phone call with her boyfriend of 3 years and 6 months, ChizelBuff. Tanisha is visiting her cousins, Ruben and Alfredo, in Hawaii. ChizelBuff was in NYC, where him and Tanisha lived. Chiz was taking care of their baby, Tianna. While he was walking on the street, he ran into Tanisha's father, Marley. They talked for a bit and then decided to get lunch. They went to a local cafe called "Peter The Rainbow Bear". Marley had an iced coffee snd ChizelBuff had a maple ribbon tea latte. "If you dont mind me askin', how old are ya son?" Marley asked Chiz. " Im 23." Chizel responded. "What about you?" he asked Marley. "54." Marley said. they flirted for like an hour then Chiz said, " I have to use the bathroom." " Ok." Marley said. Its been 3 minutes since ChizelBuff went yo the bathroom. Marley went in there. Suddenly Chiz grabbed him by the ass and squeezed it and passionately made out with him. Marley enjoyed it so much that he shoved Chizel into the stall locked the door to have sex with him. They started doing it regularly *not at the cafe* for 5 years. Tanisha was taking some pics for her insta when ChizelBuff gets home from work. He starts making dinner. Tianna is on his lap on the couch while he waits for the water to boil Tanisha comes out of her room and sits down with the fam. Tianna jumps off daddys lap and takes her first steps! ChizelBuff and Tanisha are super exited. So exited that they almost dont notice that the pasta is on fire! Chiz notices it and immediately puts it out. The next night they go to Tannisha's parents house. How fun! After dinner Tanisha takes a walk with her mom around the neighborhood. While they're out, of course Marley and ChizelBuff have sex. Tanisha gets there early because it was 'too creepy' outside. Shes heard moans comming from the other room. She decides to check it out. She figured her dad or Chizel was watching porn or something but nah. She saw them having really sex! She was infuriated. Shes called her mother. They all had a big discussion and then had an orgy. Suddenly they all threw up and got hungry and became all of the emotions. Every single person got pregnant. Or at least thats what they thought. They all died the next werk! Turns out they werent pregnant, They just had the Corona Virus!!!!


End file.
